


Somethin' Bad [fanvid]

by Geonn



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Gen, Supernatural Elements, Western, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Proof I watch something besides Person of Interest! Wynonna Earp is a supernatural show that's great fun, with a canon lesbian ship, and - most importantly - they put their lesbian in a bulletproof vest! ;) There are a lot of WayHaught vids, but none (that I found) focused on how badass Wynonna herself is. And the sisterly bond between her and Waverly is a great part of the show as well. So, this happened!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somethin' Bad [fanvid]




End file.
